controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Deville
Adam "Reed" Deville (The Incinerator) is the main protagonist of The Control Syrium. He is a hybrid, son of a demon and human. He is a world renowned criminal almost solely due to his heritage, and has embraced the lifestyle of a fugitive. Personality Despite Reed's criminal background, he is actually a sensible guy with strong morals. He's not above fighting or harming others to get what he wants, but he refuses to kill, even people he despises. This usually gets him ridiculed by his demon peers due to his selfless nature. Reed has an immense sense of pride, and loves the thrill of competing. He will often seek fights just for fun, or really any form of competition, even if it does get him into a bit of trouble sometimes. He is very hot-headed, and tends not to think often before doing stuff, also getting him into trouble. He hates losing, and is definitely the type to throw a controller after an intense game he loses. He has a short fuse, and tends to lose his temper easily. Magic Powers and Abilities Reed is a powerful demon, boasting physical strength, speed, durability, and stamina that outclasses many other demons and deviants. Reed is a melee focused fighter, so he performs at his best when in close proximity of his targets. Reed is very prone to taking a lot of hits, but his immense amount of durability allows him to absorb punishment better than most, and is easily the most durable member of the main characters. * Hell Fire: Reed has the ability to generate flame from his hands, breath, and in later degrees, his entire body. ** Heat Blast: Reed can release heat energy of various amounts around his body, causing great damage and burning while also causing shock waves at higher levels of power (mainly above Second Degree) ** Firebolt: A conjured sword of heat that Reed can create at any time. When he stabs or slashes his target with it, it can cause the sword to burn them from the inside out. Reed can also manipulate this to be varying lengths, giving him the only range he has access to in his arsenal. * Diabolic Awakening - Inferno ** First Degree: Reed's first transformed state that gives his body enhanced physical attributes. His body emits a small flaming aura and his Ignition Fist becomes even more potent. Approaching him becomes difficult as the small vicinity around his body begins to heat the atmosphere. Physical appearance remains the same. ** Second Degree: This state improves his speed to the point where he is one of the fastest characters of the series, even competing with Alice and Sid. His speed, reflexes, and agility skyrocket, almost twice what his normal capacity is. The flame around his body grows brighter and stronger, even able to evaporate water and melt through steel easily. In this state, Reed is able to completely evaporate the water out of anyone he touches, leaving behind only a desiccated corpse. ** Third Degree: '''In this state, Reed's fire spreads, consuming all into ash that it touches, very few forces while in this state are able to withstand Reed's flames. Along with the immense power this brings, Reed is also able to "become one with flame" and can Reederse through the flames as well. He is considered to be of peak human condition while in this state, as all of his attributes increase drastically. ** '''Fourth Degree: The most powerful state of Reed's Degrees, in this state Reed's flames go beyond that of just fire manipulation, he becomes the manifestation of solar energy. Capable of mini solar flares and winds, his power in this state is almost absolute, but the downside is he can only maintain this form for a few seconds, but it packs a punch. At its highest potential, he can destroy a target so completely that no byproduct is left, not even ashes. Abilities Combat Training: Reed is an above average athlete due to his physical condition and has had some training in self defense, and is quite adept in hand-to-hand combat. Even without his abilities, he's no slouch when it comes down to a scuffle, able to ward off soldiers without his powers. '''Expert Survivalist: '''Having lived by himself for years with an entire government after his head, he developed a great understanding of how to survive under the most extreme circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Demon